Nagisa Misumi
Misumi Nagisa ist eine der Hauptfiguren aus der Serie Futari wa Pretty Cure. Aufgrund ihrer Rolle als Erzähler und dass sie in der Serie viel Aufmerksamkeit bekommt, gilt sie als die Heldin. Ihr PreCure ego ist Cure Black (キュアブラック Kyuaburakku). Obwohl sie vorher war fast nichts von ihrer Existenz wusste, wurde Nagisa schließlich die beste Freundin von Yukishiro Honoka. Der Grund dafür ist ihre gemeinsame Rolle als Pretty Cure. Sie hat die Gewohnheit "Arienai!"(ありえなーい！！''arienaai!!) zu sagen, wenn sie verärgert ist, was sich grob in "unglaublich" oder "Ich glaube das nicht" und auch "Lucky!" übersetzt werden kann, wenn die Dinge ihren Weg gehen. Obwohl sie sportlich ist, ist Nagisa eigentlich mehr girly und image Bewusst.Sie hat eine große Sammlung von Stofftieren und ist als Akademiker schwach, aber sie macht es mit reinem Geist und Energie, sowie im Lacrosse.Sie hat auch einen großen Appetit und liebt Schokolade und Takoyaki zu essen. Sie liebt es shoppen, aber neigt dazu, ihr Geld verschwenden und dann hat sie kein Geld mehr, wenn sie es am meisten braucht. Sie liebt auch spielen im Gras und an Sonnigen Tagen, und sie hasst kämpfen mit ihren Freunden.Nagisa hat sich in Honokas Freund aus Kindheitstagen, Fujimura Shougo, verleibt und wird nervös, wenn er da ist.Zu ihrem Unglück ist Nagisa beliebter bei den Mädchen als bei den Jungen, und wird manchmal eifersüchtig, in Richtung Honoka, die Geständnisse und Liebesbriefe bekommt von Jungen mehr als zweimal im Monat. Nagisa hat einen großen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit, aber es ist verborgen in ihrem Inneren und kommt nur zum Vorschein, wenn jemand in Gefahr ist.Sie hasst es, dass unschuldige Menschen für Dinge verletzt werden, bei denen sie nichts zu tun hatten. History Futari wa Pretty Cure kommt später Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart kommt später Cure Black thumb|Cure Black in der ersten staffel '"Beschützerin des Lichts, ich bin Cure Black!"' 光の使者、キュアブラック！ ''"Hikari no shisha, Kyuaburakku!" Cure Black (キュアブラック Kyuaburakku) ist Nagisa's alter ego, und sie nennt sich sich als die Beschützerin des Lichts, genau wie Cure White. Als die stärkste im Duo, sie ist in der Regel derjenige der Verteilung der meisten Angriffe, obwohl sie nicht so schnell und wendig wie Cure White. Sie nutzt ihre Fäuste mehr als Cure White, während Cure White mehr ihre Beine bei den Angriffen verwendet. Als Cure, wird sie viel ernster, und offenbart mehr von ihren Sinn für Gerechtigkeit. Zusammen mit Cure White, kann sie die Attacken; Maromrstrahl und Regenbogentherapie ausführen.Später, wenn die beiden mehr Kraft von den Rainbow Bracelets, von Pollun, erhalten haben, können sie eine neue Attacke ausführen. Welche Regenbogenorkan heißt. Es wird auch gezeigt, dass, obwohl Cure White nicht da ist, Cure Black unglaubliche Kräfte allein verwenden kann, aber dies hängt weitgehend von ihren Emotionen und ihren Willen ab. Das einzige Mal, das tatsächlich gezeigt wird, ist, wenn die Seeds of Darkness White entführen und Black erzählen, dass sie (Cure White) bald sterben wird. thumb|left|218px|Cure Black in Max HeartIn Max Heart, ist die Attacke der Cures stärker und heißt Marble Screw Max. Und später dann noch Marble Screw Marx Sparkle, mit den Sparke Bracelets. Zusammen mit Shiny Luminous, können sie auch noch die Extreme Luminario Attacke ausführen, welche in der letzten und finalen Folge zu Extreme Lominario Max wird. Golden Powers thumb|Golden Black Im ersten Film von Max Heart, Cure Black, zusammen mit Cure White und Shiny Louminous, erhält eine upgradete Version ihrer Outfits, dank der Kraft von dem Diamond Line accessories von der Königin des Garden of Hope. Mit dieser Kraft, wurde ihr Outfit golden, ihre Ohrringe und andere kleine Herzen an ihren Klamotten, wurden zu Diamanten.Diese Form wurde nach dem Film nicht mehr gezeigt, wahrscheinlich, weil erst die Kraft des Accessiores aktiviert werden muss und die Cures nicht mehr den Garden of Hope besuchen können. Power of The Phoenix kommt später Verwandlung Magisches Farbenspiel - Nagisa verwandelt sich mit Honoka. Sie kann sich nur dann verwandeln, wenn Honoka bei ihr ist. Triva *Nagisas Geburtstag fällt auf den 10. October *Nagisa ist Blutgruppe 0 *Cure Black hat die kürzesten Haare von allen Anführer Cures *Cure Black ist die erste Cure, bei der ihre Haare nicht die Farbe ändern, aber die Haare länger werden *Nagisa hasst Zwiebeln *Cure Black ist die erste Cure, die bei der Cure Form Bauchfrei trägt. *Cure Black ist die einzige Anführer Cure, bei der das Outfit nicht komplett pink ist. *Niemand weiß genau, ob Black eine pinke oder eine schwarze Cure ist. Gallery Nagisa&blackFwPC.jpg|Nagisa and Cure Black in Futari wa Pretty Cure. BlackMH.jpg|Cure Black in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. BlackMHmoviecasual.jpg|Nagisa Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie. Supercureblack.jpg|Super Cure Black in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi. Nagisa.dreamlive.png|Cure Black's GoGo Dream Live pose BlackDX1.jpg|Cure Black from Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! Toei_-_Nagisa_(ALL_STARS_2).jpg|Cure Black von Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! Catsndjm_fgjfnjkhnjdjmjfmfbf.jpg|Cure Black von Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. BlackDX3.jpg|Cure Black von Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. 640px-Chara_mh_chara_01.png|Cure Black von Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. Newstageblack.jpg|Cure Black von Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. Kategorie:Futari wa Pretty Cure Kategorie:Pretty Cure Max Heart Kategorie:All Stars New Stage Kategorie:All Stars DX 1 Kategorie:PreCure All Stars New Stage 2 Kategorie:Cures